Salvatore Leone
|dod = October 2001 |home = Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club, Saint Marks |nationality = Italian |family = Un-named and deceased brother Un-named deceased wife Maria Latore (wife)Salvatore Leone: "How did I marry her Latore?" (from Contra-Banned mission) Joey Leone (son) Uncle Leone (uncle)Salvatore Leone: "Hey, Uncle! How you doin', ah? You look good." (from The Sicilian Gambit mission) An unnamed cousin.Salvatore Leone: "The Sindaccos and the Leones? That's impossible. That's been impossible since your associates whacked my cousin." (from The Introduction DVD) |affiliations = Leone Family (Don) Toni Cipriani (? - 2001) Claude (2001) Ken Rosenberg (1992 - ?) Carl Johnson (1992) Johnny Sindacco (1992) |vehicles = Mafia Sentinel (1998-2001) PCJ-600 (1998) Black Banshee (1998) |businesses = Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club Caligula's Palace Leone Casino |voice = Frank Vincent }} Salvatore Leone (1935 - October 2001) was a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a tertiary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto III, and a main character and central character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Salvatore is the Sicilian Don of the Leone Family, a major Mafia family based in Liberty City. He is voiced by Frank Vincent on all three occasions. Background Salvatore was born in Palermo, Sicily, once had a brother and was also close to one of his cousins (later killed by the Sindacco Family). He immigrated to Liberty City and with his first wife (who died, presumably by 1992), had a son named Joey. It is unknown whether Joey was born in Sicily or the US. He took over the Leone crime family after a power struggle in the mid 1980s, likely against his Uncle Leone (as of 1998, they were supposedly at peace but heavily distrusted each other in secret). By 1992, he had purchased and moved into a mansion in the Saint Mark's district of Portland, Liberty City. GTA San Andreas (1992) .]] Salvatore agrees to give the Sindacco Family $5 million to invest in Caligula's Palace, a mega-resort in Las Venturas, one third owned by each of them and the Forelli FamilySalvatore Leone: "So, let me understand it. I go in on your casino, take a third stake along with your organization, and the Forelli's..." (from The Introduction DVD). Salvatore negotiates control beyond his share, such as control of the books'Salvatore Leone': "You can have the money." Johnny Sindacco: "We can?" Salvatore Leone: "If you give me control of the books." (from The Introduction DVD) and his choice of a supposedly neutral manager, lawyer Ken Rosenberg, that Salvatore could control'Salvatore Leone': "Hey, we're gonna need a real idiot. A guy we can all push around. There's this lawyer, used to work for the Forellis down in Florida. I heard he's sniffing around for a job. Just got out of rehab or something." (from The Introduction DVD). While in Las Venturas, Salvatore befriends Carl Johnson, who had worked in a car theft ring for his son Joey in Liberty City sometime between 1987 and 1992'Carl Johnson': I had the pleasure of doing business with your son, Joey, back in Liberty City." Salvatore Leone: "You know my Joey? I like that. So, kid, what can I do for you?" (from the Freefall mission). He slowly trusts Carl with bigger and bigger tasks, leading up to him taking a flight to Liberty City to kill someone at the Forelli-owned Marco's Bistro. However, Carl was a partner in the rivaling Triad resort, and robbed Caligula's. Salvatore then threatens to kill Carl and anyone close to him, although it is unknown whether he carried out these threats. The future of Caligula's and his share is also unknown, as he does not discuss the casino at all in later appearances. During this time he also met Maria Latore'Maria Latore': "Here's your sandwich." Salvatore Leone: "Who's this pretty thing?" (from the Freefall mission), who (despite having a foul attitude with him from day one) quickly became his girlfriend and married him in the next six years, almost definitely for his money. Toni Cipriani became a well-ranked Leone member by 1994, when he killed a rival made man and went into hiding for the next 4 years. GTA Liberty City Stories (1998) After 1992, he returns to Liberty City. In 1998 he welcomes Toni Cipriani back to the city, after years of hiding, but assigns him to Vincenzo Cilli, a much younger and newer Leone member.Salvatore Leone: "Toni, I know what you did, and no one is more grateful than me, honestly... So when you need something, give Vincenzo a call down at the Atlantic Quay." (from the opening cutscene of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories). Toni and Vincenzo immediately dislike each other, and after Vincenzo betrays Toni, Toni kills him with Salvatore's apparent approval. In due time, Toni earned his current level of appreciation from Salvatore'Salvatore Leone': "...for Christ sakes Toni - you saved my ass - call me Sal!" (from the Salvatore's Salvation mission) by helping him with wrestling Paulie's Revue Bar away from Paulie Sindacco by assisting his discontent manager, JD O'Toole, extorting dock worker union boss Jane Hopper (Salvatore personally working with Toni at this point) Salvatore Leone: "I got a union boss - a broad no less - that I need to do me a favor, and she asks for money? All I wanted was 24 hours access to the docks, while the strike was going on, strikes that I helped organize, so my boys could offload some drugs..." (from the The Offer mission), and after the union troubles were sorted out, attending an LCPD-ambushed meeting with the Colombian Cartel, escaping alive'Salvatore Leone': "Anyway, I got a shipment of you know what coming in. This is going to put us - you and me - on the map big time. Everything should run smooth. I just need someone - someone I trust - to take care of things for me." (from the Contra-Banned mission). Toni ends up killing the Cartel dealers, with the exception of Miguel who survives, and gets away with the drugs. After the earlier mob war is supposedly finished, Toni follows Sicilian Mafia representative Massimo Torini, who is trying to broker a peace between the three families, but really organizing the families as well as street gangs against the Leones'Joseph Daniel O'Toole': "Listen, I hear the Sicilians are trying to broker peace between the families. Sal's got some heavy up at his place right now. The thing is; he smells a rat. He wants someone to get up there and follow this guy, see where he goes." (from The Guns of Leone mission). After this, Mickey Hamfists, under orders from Sal, kills JD O'Toole for control of the Revue Bar, renamed Sex Club 7, by tricking him into thinking he'd be a made man'Mickey Hamfists': "Hey, the guy was a FUCKING RAT! He screwed over his own boss! Disgrazia'. Salvatore could never have trusted that mother fucker." (from The Made Man mission). .]] Salvatore is slowly forced out of Portland by the Sindacco and Forelli families, as well as the up-and-coming Diablos and Triads. His paranoia briefly causes him to threaten Toni with a gun, before he comes to his senses Salvatore Leone: "Don't play dumb with me, kid. I was playing dumb when your mother was still turning tricks." Toni Cipriani: "What's your problem?" Salvatore Leone: "I know what you've been saying about me. You think I'm an idiot? Huh? Is that what you think?" (from the Driving Mr. Leone mission). Trusting in Toni again, he explains that the Forellis control mayor Roger C. Hole Salvatore Leone: "Listen, the Forellis had Mayor Hole in their pocket." (from the Making Toni mission) who is pinning the entire city's crime on him'Salvatore Leone': "I'm getting paranoid Toni. Really fucking paranoid. Just because I think everyone hates me doesn't mean that they don't, know what I mean? Someone is out to get me. It's that fucking mayor! He's gonna blame me for all the shit that's been going down in the neighbourhood. All of it. Not just the shit I did but all of it." (from the Driving Mr. Leone mission), before escaping to a luxury condo Salvatore owns in Newport, Staunton Island. Salvatore's first move is to kill Mayor Hole'Salvatore Leone': "You're a good boy, Toni. That fat fuck Hole should be taking his daily run in the park. Make sure he's out of breath. Permanently! Oh yeah, get his phone! We can see who he's been talking to..." (from the A Walk in the Park mission) and try to replace him with Donald Love, a business mogul in their pocket who's running for Mayor'Salvatore Leone': "But, we're gonna take control of City Hall. I know a big shot businessman who'd do anything to get into office. He's a complete asshole, so he's qualified for the position. I told him you'd make sure he wins the election... for us!" (from the phone call conversation after the Making Toni mission). Toni also becomes a made man'Salvatore Leone': "Toni, my boy, that's the day you're being made!" (from the Making Toni mission) before helping Donald Love with his campaign. Toni Cipriani: "How's the campaign?" Donald Love: "It's down to the wire amd every last vote's gonna count! O'Donovan's campaigners are working those marginal seats hard. Well we've got our own bandwagon, so get out there and spread the word!" (from the Steering the Vote mission)Donald Love: "This guy has a lot of people canvassing for him, all kinds of deluded 'people' people, if you know what I mean. I think we have to have their faith in democracy shaken, if you understand me." (from the Cam-Pain mission)Donald Love: "Antonio, good to see you! Now, I'm no Democrat, but even I draw the line at vote rigging. Did you know the Forellis own a silent share in a company making the new voting machines?... Well, we certainly can't trust them. No, it's best if they all have a MAJOR malfunction, if you catch my drift." (from the Friggin' the Riggin' mission)Donald Love: "The Forellis are going to take me out, aren't they?" Toni Cipriani: Don't worry, I'm going to be riding shotgun." (from the Love & Bullets mission)Donald Love: "The exit polls are neck and neck. Time for plan B. We steal some of the uncounted votes, and replace them with some of our own." (from the Love & Bullets mission) To try to win the three-way mob war, Salvatore recruits help from a crooked LCPD officer, Leon McAffrey. Aside from Toni's work with Donald Love, Salvatore also personally digs up information about Franco Forelli and their connections to the Mayoral office, often risking his life to do so Salvatore Leone: "We're going to have a little chat with the mayor's assistant about Franco Forelli." (from the Caught in the Act mission)Salvatore Leone: "Right now, I'm gonna flush this turd Hole's Assistant into the bay!" (from the Caught in the Act mission)Salvatore Leone: "I went spying on the Forelli's in Fort Staunton when all hell broke loose! The Sindaccos have gone to war with the Forellis, and I'm stuck here in the middle of a hit!" (from the Search and Rescue mission). When Paulie Sindacco attempts a truce with the Forelli family, Salvatore very cleverly makes an attempt on Paulie's life while making his rivals go to war with each other again Salvatore Leone: "We've messed around with Paulie Sindacco's car." Toni Cipriani: "So what do you want me to do?" Salvatore Leone: "Paulie's going to a meet with the Forellis - he's trying to broker a truce. Use the gear in the van to take control of Paulie's car and mess up the meet." (from the Taking the Peace mission). Eventually, Love loses the election to Miles O'Donovan because he is linked to Toni and Salvatore'Leon McAffrey': "Although no links can be proved between Love and Liberty City's organized crime, it seems his friendship with mobsters including Toni Cipriani, have counted heavily against his voters' eyes. The past few hours have seen his popularity plummet. He is deemed, it seems, unfit for office... " (from the Love on the Rocks mission). He blames Toni, goes bankrupt as he'd spent his entire $20 million fortune, and the two don't speak for a short while. To further damage the family's status, Salvatore is arrested and put on trial for all the crime in the city'Salvatore Leone': "The feds have caught up with your boss, Salvatore. And they're real pissed. He's gonna take the heat for every crime in this city." (from the Munitions Dump mission). Posing as a lawyer, Toni receives orders from Salvatore Police Officer: "Here's your lawyer, Mr. Leone." Salvatore Leone: "Listen, uh, Lionel, you're looking good." (from the Rough Justice mission), such as making allies with the Southside Hoods'''Salvatore Leone: "Let's hit 'em both hard. Way I see it, they both could use a good beating for this outrage. Motherfuckers... Thank you - Toni - you really mean a lot to me, - you know that. Listen, you might need some back up. Use the hoods. Okay?" (from the Rough Justice mission), finally killing Don Paulie Sindacco as he attempts to flee Liberty City,Salvatore Leone: "Take Paulie Sindacco. His family's finished in this town. But he thinks he can just run away, like he's got no dues to pay. I'm in jail because of that bastard! Make that son of a bitch pay." (from the Dead Reckoning mission) and working to subdue their new Yakuza enemies.Salvatore Leone: "I hear that the fuckin' Yakuza are gonna make a play to take over the city. Other than that, everything is just peachy! After all these years of mob control, we've finally flushed it all down the crapper!...The Yakuza have got a load of weapons in Aspatria. Nothing can stop them now!" Toni Cipriani: "We'll see about that." (from the Shogun Showdown mission) Salvatore is eventually found not guilty in court, after Massimo Torini's mobsters try to kill him Salvatore Leone: "It's good to be a free man again." (from The Shoreside Redemption mission). Afterward, they actually try to negotiate peace when Salvatore insists on having his way'Salvatore Leone': "Now, I got the Sicilians on the phone, wanting peace. We all want peace! But my peace, not their fucking peace." (from The Sicilian Gambit mission). Massimo Torini personally kidnaps Mayor O'Donovan, bringing him to the lighthouse on Portland RockSalvatore Leone: "Lousy bastards have taken him O'Donovan already!" (from The Sicilian Gambit mission)Salvatore Leone: "They think they can hide at the lighthouse!" (from The Sicilian Gambit mission), where they kill Torini, rescue the mayor and force him to work for the Leones Salvatore Leone: "Mr. Mayor! We just saved you from that bunch of crazed Sicilians..." Miles O'Donovan: "Oh yeah, that I work for you." (from The Sicilian Gambit mission). Salvatore then makes peace with his uncle and the old country,Uncle Leone: "Ahhhh, Salvatore. All we really wanted was clarity." Salvatore Leone: "Yes, uncle. I appreciate that." Uncle Leone: "So, we are at peace now - you and the old country?" Salvatore Leone: "Of course. Me and all my people." (from The Sicilian Gambit mission) before thanking Toni for his hard work and loyalty.Salvatore Leone: "Yeah, we cleaned up. You did good Toni, you did real good. I always thought you was a good kid. You saved my ass a few times. And I appreciate that kind of loyalty... A good worker. I like that. Respectful." (from The Sicilian Gambit mission) GTA III (2001) .]] Since his first trial in 1998 mentioned above, he had been tried in court another four times, winning each case. In April 2001, the final trial, he was accused of tax evasion (having $450,000 in undeclared income) before his lawyer Maurice Goldberg successfully convinced the court that Salvatore is dyslexic and struggled with taxes. He was only found guilty of importing tomato sauce from Sicily without a license and fined.. In October 2001, Salvatore is still at war with the Triads and Diablos. Paulie's Revue Bar is renovated and renamed Sex Club 7, with Luigi Goterelli in charge. Claude, having gotten his start working for Luigi, is first introduced to Salvatore by Toni Cipriani at a meeting at Salvatore's mansion, and he sees great potential in Claude.Salvatore Leone: "You did good back there kid, real good. C'mon let's introduce you to the Don." (from the Salvatore's Called A Meeting mission)Salvatore Leone: "Now listen you guys Leone, Luigi Goterelli and Toni Cipriani, you go inside while I talk to our new friend here Claude. I have nothing but good things for you my boy..." (from the Salvatore's Called A Meeting mission). Maria, though still married to Salvatore, takes a serious liking to Claude. He also has Curly Bob, an employee at Sex Club 7, killed by Claude for selling information to the Cartel Salvatore Leone: "The Colombian Cartel is making SPANK somewhere in Liberty. But we don't know where, and they seem to know everything we're doing, before we do. We got us a rat! There is a guy named Curly Bob, who works the bar at Luigis. He's been throwing more money around than he's earning. He ain't pimpin' or pushin' so he must be talking. He usually gets a taxi home after work. So follow him. And if he's rattin' us out kill him." (from the Cutting the Grass mission). Claude supposedly earns ultimate favor with Sal after he and his friend 8-Ball destroy their SPANK factory aboard a tanker ship Salvatore Leone: "I'm asking you to destroy that SPANK factory as a personal favor to me, Salvatore Leone. If you do this for me, you will be a made man, anything you want. Go and see 8-Ball, you'll need his expertise to blow-up that boat." (from the Bomb Da Base Act I mission). However, Salvatore becomes paronid makes a truce with the Cartel, becomes infuriated after Maria says she's "an item" with Claude, and sets a death trap for him before Maria warns him and helps him escape Portland. Maria Latore: "Listen Salvatore, think that we're going behind his back. So he was offering you to the Cartel, in order to make a deal. I couldn't let him do that, I mean the worst thing is... it's my fault. I told him we were an item, don't ask me why I don't know. Look you're a marked man on Mafia turf and I've got to get out of here to. I've seen too much killing. Too much blood. This is a friend of mine ok, she's an old friend... it's Asuka, she's someone we can trust." (from the Last Requests mission) Claude, under the orders of Yakuza boss Asuka Kasen, assassinates Salvatore after he leaves Sex Club 7. Asuka Kasen: "We have certain issues to clear up before we can continue any form of relationship, business or otherwise. Let's lay our cards or the table, I am Yakuza and I know you worked for Salvatore Leone's family. I can give you work with our organization, but first you must prove to me that your ties with the Mafia are truly broken. Salvatore Leone will be leaving Luigi's in about three hours time. Make sure he doesn't reach his club alive." (from the Sayonara Salvatore mission). After his death, either Joey Leone or Toni Cipriani become the head of the family and wants Claude dead, both spying on him'Asuka Kasen': "My police source indicates that the Mafia are watching our interests around the city in a bid to track you down. We cannot continue our operation until they are dealt with. Take out these spying fools and end this vendetta once and for all." (from the Under Surveillance mission) and shooting him with assault rifles if he returns to Saint Mark's in Portland. Trivia * Salvatore Leone's beta model appears on posters for the film Badfellas in GTA III. This is a reference to the film Goodfellas, which actor Frank Vincent appeared in. The posters can be found at Luigi's Sex Club 7 in the Red Light District of Portland, Liberty City. * Salvatore's GTA III artwork has little resemblance to his in-game counterpart, most noticeably the lack of his mustache. It looks to have been more based on his beta model. Mission appearances ;GTA III *Salvatore's Called A Meeting *Chaperone (Boss) *Cutting the Grass (Boss) *Bomb Da Base Act I (Boss) *Last Requests (Boss, Betrayal) *Sayonara Salvatore (Killed) ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *Freefall (Boss) *Saint Mark's Bistro (Boss) *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (Voice) ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Introduction *Don in 60 Seconds *The Offer (Boss) *Ho Selecta! (Boss) *Frighteners (Boss) *Rollercoaster Ride (Boss) *Contra-Banned (Boss) *Salvatore's Salvation *The Guns of Leone *Sindacco Sabotage (Boss) *The Trouble With Triads (Boss) *Driving Mr. Leone (Boss) *A Walk in the Park (Boss) *Making Toni (Boss) *Caught in the Act (Boss) *Search and Rescue (Boss) *Taking the Peace (Boss/Voice) *Shoot the Messenger (Boss) *Love on the Rocks (post-mission phone call) *Rough Justice (Boss) *Dead Reckoning (Boss) *Shogun Showdown (Boss) *The Shoreside Redemption (Boss) *The Sicilian Gambit (Boss) Gallery Salvatore Miscellaneous References de:Salvatore Leone es:Salvatore Leone fi:Salvatore Leone fr:Salvatore Leone it:Salvatore Leone pl:Salvatore Leone pt:Salvatore Leone Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore Leone, Salvatore